guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Henry II Russell de Swallowfield
brouillon Henry II Russell de Swallowfield. Un Lyautey britannique. thumb|260px|Henry II Russell. George Romney.thumb|260px|Blason Russell of Swallowfield.thumb|260px|Sa mère, Ann Barbara Russell, une Whitworthe.Romney.thumb|260px|Palais du Résident Général britannique à Hyderabad.Henry II Russell de Swallowfield est né le 27 mai 1783, à Douvres, en Angleterre (Kent) et il est mort le 19 avril 1852, au château de Swallowfield Park (Berkshire). Henry II Russell est un membre la famille Russell de Swallowfield. Fils de Henry Russell (1751-1836), Chief justice (= Doyen de la Cour de justice) du Bengale, premier baronnet de Swallowfield et de la sœur du Ministre Charles Whitworth (1752-1825). Henry arrive à Calcutta, où il devient interprète dès l'âge de quinze ans. Richard Wellesley, 1st Marquess Wellesley, frère de Wellington, n'apprécie pas du tout son père, mais va devenir son protecteur. En 1800, il est nommé assistant secrétaire du British Resident à Hyderabad, avec un salaire presque équivalent à celui d'un maréchal de l'Empire. En 1802, il est le secrétaire de James Kirkpatrick et son plus proche ami. En 1804, grâce à James, il est secrétaire général de la Résidence. À sa mort en 1805, il le remplace très provisoirement. Russell est le troisième membre de la Commission nommée pour enquêter sur les revendications du Nabab du Carnatique, en 1807. Il devient l'amant de la célèbre Begum Khair-un-Nissa, veuve de son ami l'ancien British Resident, une princesse qui joue les Lady Butterfly indiennes. Mais il se marie avec une anglo-espagnole en 1808. Deux mois après leurs noces, elle meure et Henry retourne en Angleterre où il écrit des poèmes consacrés à son grand amour défunt. Il est British Resident à Poona de 1809 à 1811. En 1810 Wellesley, son protecteur, le fait venir à Calcutta, pour lui expliquer quels sont les objectifs de la nouvelle politique coloniale britannique. De 1811 à 1820, Russell est le représentant britannique à la Cour de Hyderabad. Le Gouverneur général lui attribue un salaire annuel de £ 20.000, soit 500.000 francs de l'époque. En 1812, son père est fait baronnet de Swallowfield. A cette époque, sous le pseudonyme de Civis, Russell écrit des lettres dans le Times sur la question indienne. Elles sont éditées sous le titre : Letters of Civis upon the India question, London : C. Chapple, 1813. Revenu en Angleterre, il écrit d'autres lettres qui viennent d'être publiées. Henry se marie en 1816 avec la fille du gouverneur de Pondichéry, le baron Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine. A Hyderabad, il va être à l'origine de la Russell's brigade. Lors de la troisième guerre anglo-mahratte, l'armée du Nizam va se révéler d'une grande utilité. Mais pour moderniser cette armée et l'état princier, il a dû conseiller au Nizam et ses ministres d'emprunter £ 600.000 (= 15.000.000 de francs de l'époque !). Considéré comme trop dépensier, il doit donner sa démission et repart en Angleterre. Lui, et sa femme qui est enceinte et son fils, font escale à Sainte-Hélène pour rencontrer en vain l'empereur. Il est vrai que le jeune couple annonce partout qu'ils désirent s'adresser à lui sans lui donner ce titre. Au Royaume-Uni, du fait du caractère de son père et du sien, Russell déménage souvent et vit dans les châteaux de ses proches. Finalement, en 1828, il s'installe à Swallowfield Park. En 1836, à la mort de son père, il devient le 2 baronnet de Swallowfield. Il écrit de nombreuses lettres, gère ses biens, soulage la misère des pauvres, fréquente de nombreux intellectuels et Wellington... thumb|center|600px|Swallowfield Park. SA FAMILLE . thumb|260px|Michael II Russell, chargé du ravitaillement de la Royal Navy à Douvres, par George Romney.[[Fichier:Henry_Russell_père.jpg|thumb|260px|Son père le premier Baronet Henry Russell, chief justice of Bengal and owner of the Swallowfield Park (Swallowfield and its owners, Charlotte Lennox).]]thumb|261px|Son oncle, Charles Whitworth.thumb|260px|Son frère, Charles Russell, Esq. (1786–1856).thumb|261px|Un de ses beaux-frères : Thomas Greene Esq. (1794-1872)La famille de Henry II Russell s'est illustrée pendant la guerre civile anglaise et installée à Douvres (Angleterre). Michael Russell (16??-1719) est le fils d'un parlementaire du temps de la guerre civile. Il s'installe à Douvres à la fin du XVII siècle. C'est un marchand important, selon The baronetage of England, revised, corrected and continued by G.W. Collen. Mais, The baronetage of England nous dit qu'il est aussi écuyer et coseigneur du Kent. Il se marie en 1710 avec Hester Scott, fille de Thomas Scott, écuyer. Il meurt en 1719. Selon les Annales de Douvres, Thomas Scott est maire en 1690 et 1691. Ce maire commande des cloches pour Curfew Bell, et vend les les trois masses d'armes d'argent. Michael II Russell (1711-1793), son fils, est écuyer et l'agent du Victualling Board, à Douvres Marine, économie et société: Un exemple d'interaction : ravitaillement de la Royal Navy durant la guerre de sept ans, Volume 4 de Sciences, techniques et civilisations du Moyen Âge à l'aube des Lumières, Christian Buchet, Champion, 1999, p. 135. . Alumni cantabrigienses: a biographical list of all known students, graduates and holders of office at the University of Cambridge, from the earliest times to 1900 nous dit qu'il se marie avec Hannah Henshaw, fille d'Henry, écuyer. Toujours selon les Annales de Douvres, Michael Russell, élu maire de Douvres en 1755, est déclaré inacceptable par la coterie qui domine la ville. Il est vrai qu'il fait le négoce de toiles. Ils ont déjà essayé d'empêcher son élection comme jurat pour l'empêcher d'être par la suite du maire. Mais Michael a des soutiens puissants : Philip Yorke, 1st Earl of Hardwicke, Lord Chancelier, et de George Anson, 1st Baron Anson, l'amiral de la flotte. Ils le nomment intendant de la Maison Dieu, poste très convoité par beaucoup d'autres habitants de Douvres. Michael est un excellent maire de Douvres. Il est réélu maire en 1762. Henry Russell (1751-1836), son père, est nommé Doyen de la Cour de justice du Bengale All in due time: the collected essays and broadcast talks of Humphry House, Essay Index Reprint Series, Humphry House, Ayer Publishing, 1972, p.588.. Les Russells de Swallowfield, dans le Comté de Berkshire, sont admis dans la baronnie du Royaume-Uni le 10 décembre 1812, à son retour en Angleterre. Il est admis au Conseil Privé du roi (= Privy Council) en 1816. La mère d'Henry II est la fille de Sir Charles Whitworth et la sœur du comte Charles Whitworth (1752-1825), important diplomate et homme politique anglais, du temps de Napoléon Ier. Henry II a dix frères et sœurs : * Charles Russell (1786-1856), écuyer, chef de la Garde du Lord Resident à Hyderabad, député consevateur de Reading au Parlement à partir de 1830, Président de la Great Western Railway en 1851. * Francis Whitworth Russell (1790-1852), écuyer, commissaire qui enquête sur les dettes des nababs d'Arcot et du Rajah de Tanjore. Il se marie, le 10 juin 1823, avec Jane-Anne-Catherine Brodie, deuxième fille de James Brodie of Brodie (1744-1824), Lord-lieutenant et Lady Margaret Duff, fille de William Duff, 1er comte de Fife. * Caroline Russell (1792-1869), mariée, le 2 novembre 1824, au Commander Henry Fortescue (1796-1854), de la Royal Navy, fils du capitaine Matthew Fortescue (1754-1842), de la famille des barons puis comtes Fortescue of Castle Hill. Sa belle-mère, Henrietta Anne Hoare (1765-1841), est la fille de Sir Richard Hoare, 1st Bt et la soeur de Sir Richard Colt Hoare, 2nd Baronet (1758-1838), historien et archéologiste célèbre. Caroline et Henry sont les parents de Francis Fortescue (1826-1897), Deputy Lieutenant. * Le révérend Whitworth Russell (1793-1847), vicaire de Chiddingly, Sussex, qui épouse, le 6 avril 1824, Frances Carpenter, la fille de l'amiral James Carpenter (1859-1845). Il est l'un des visiteurs des prisons de sa Majesté. * Katherine Russell (1793-), jumelle avec Whitworth, se marie le 18 avril 1816 à Henry Jones de Stapletonet de Gloucester, écuyer. Elle est la mère de William Frederick Foxcroft Jones et de Henry Whitworth Jones, acteur et chanteur d'opéra. * Henrietta Russell (1795-18??) mariée en septembre 1820 à Thomas Greene of Slyne and Wittingtonhall (1794-1872), député de Lancaster au Parlement. * Rose-Alymer Russell (1800-18??) mariée le 27 juillet 1820 à Henry Porter of Schudzoy, co. Somerset, écuyer. * George-Lake Russell (1802-18??), écuyer, qui se marie le 17 février 1832, à Lady Diana Caroline Alicia Pery (1803-18??), fille de Lord Edmond Henry Pery, 1er comte Limerick, 2 baron Glentworth, baron Foxf (1758–1844) 2. George-Lake est directeur, puis deputy-chairman de Equity and Law Life Assurance Society, société d'assurances au capital de £ 1.000.000, soit 25.000.000 de francs de 1845. Les Russells sont de noblesse récente, mais ils sont à toutes générations alliés à des familles beaucoup plus anciennes, car leurs destins ne sont pas des plus communs. AU ROYAUME-UNI (1783-1797) . thumb|260px|Lady Ann Russell et son fils Henry II Russell. George Romney.Henry Russell devient le propriétaire de Swallowfield à la mort de son père en 1836 et hérite de la dignité de baronnet. Il a alors de cinquante-trois ans. C'est un expert dans bien des domaines et un homme d'une grande érudition. Selon ses contemporains, c'est aussi quelqu'un de fort courtois. Sa bru, Constance Lennox, dans Swallowfield and its owners, reproduit une gravure faite à partir d'une œuvre de George Romney, le célèbre peintre britannique. Nous y voyons sa mère et lui, âgé de trois ans. Il est habillé en fille, comme c'est la mode, et se regarde dans une glace. Ses dons intellectuels sont remarqués très tôt. Deux ans avant qu'il parte aux Indes, à l'âge de douze ans, il écrit son journal et va chaque après-midi étudier à Convent Garden les discours de Carles James Fox, John Horne Tooke et l'amiral Alan Gardner. Il essaie de prévoir qui de ces trois candidats va gagner l'élection de 1796. Un jour en 1796, il va voir jouer Charles Macklin, qui est alors vieux de cent-six années. Il est curieux de voir si la voix du vieil homme a changé et est plus puissante que celle de John Horne Tooke. La force et l'énergie du vieil homme lui inspire le plus grand respect et même de l'admiration. Son père est honnête et avisé, mais ses manières de nouveau riche consternent certains membres de l'aristocratie britannique. Henri Dundas CRoit qu'il vient d'être fait chevalier grâce à ses immenses qualités et le nomme Chief justice du Bengale. Richard Wellesley, 1st Marquess Wellesley lui reproche d'avoir choisi une brute arrogante, vulgaire et mal élevée 4. Contrairement à ce que raconte certains journalistes, Henry Junior ne doit pas son avancement rapide à sa famille. Et puis son éducation va l'amener à se séparer de femmes aimées. Son père leur fait comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne doit épouser quelqu'un de contaminé par une goutte de sang noir 4. LES INDES (1797-1820) . CALCUTTA (1797) . thumb|260px|Russel Street, à Chowringhee (Calcutta). thumb|260px|Henry Russell aux Indes vers 1805. Ventkatchellam.thumb|260px|General Lord Cornwallis, et son état-major, en 1793.En 1797, le jeune Henry Russell navigue avec son père vers l'Inde. Il étudie les conditions de navigation et fait un récit de cette longue traversée. Ils arrivent à Calcutta le 28 mai 1797. Son père achète la nouvelle demeure familiale des Russell à Calcutta, qui existe encore dans ce qui s'appelle maintenant la rue Russell 5. En arrivant à Calcutta on leur présente un matin John Wilkes, qui vit alors à Sandown. Un certain Lord Sidmouth affirme à Henry qu'il a entendu George IV lui dire que de tous les hommes Wilkes est le plus plein d'esprit. Le garçon le trouve laid, vaniteux. Il reproche à son père de ne pas avoir lu la nouvelle édition du Pape, par le Dr. Warton. Les Russell dînent avec l'amiral Alan Gardner et Lord Bridport. Après le repas ils apprennent qu'il va y avoir deux mutins exécutés sur un navire de l'amiral Alan Gardner. Son père va acquérir une réputation irréprochable. S'il n'est pas partisan des mariages mixtes, il condamne néanmoins à mort un collégien anglais pour avoir brûlé intentionnellement la cabane d'un indien. En prononçant son jugement, Russell déclare : : Les indigènes ont droit de conserver leurs traditions et leurs biens. Leurs vies seront protégées et aussi longtemps qu'ils bénéficieront de ces privilèges de nous, ils devront nous donner leur affection et leur allégeance en retour. Avec ce jugement, Russell montre que la priorité dans la législation anglo-indienne est de considérer les Anglais et les Indiens égaux devant la loi. A cette époque, Henry Junior semble sur le point de vivre à cheval sur les deux cultures, comme les anciens hauts fonctionnaires britanniques en Inde. Mais les nouvelles ambitions impériales et un homme, Richard Wellesley, 1st Marquess Wellesley, vont l'amener à considérer l'Inde comme un territoire à conquérir et à transformer 4. Peu après son arrivée en Inde, en 1798, le jeune Henry Russell, étant à peine âgé de quinze ans, est placé par Richard Wellesley, 1st Marquess Wellesley, frère de Wellington, au bureau des traducteurs du persan, comme aide d'un certain Edmonstone, qu'il va continuer à servir jusqu'en 1800, et à qui, dit-il, il doit tout il a appris en Inde. Wellesley, qui méprise son père, trouve toutes les qualités à Henry et va devenir son protecteur. Henry Russell est à Madras quand Lord Mornington (= Wellesley) vient inspecter la ville en 1798. Avec le général Sydenham, il accueille outre Lord Wellesley (1760-1842), Gouverneur général des Indes, son plus jeune frère, Henry Wellesley (futur Lord Cowley) (1773-1842) et le lieutenant colonel Arthur Wellesley (1769-1852), le futur Wellington, qui va devenir son ami et son voisin à Swallowfield Park. Marie Clotilde Mottet de la Fontaine (1793-1872), sa future bru, écrit dans Swallowfield and its owners, que même si mari admire Lord Wellesley et que celui-ci l'estime beaucoup, il connait ses réactions imprévisibles. Même sur un sofa lisant un classique ou lisant des nouvelles ou bien encore écrivant des vers, il peut se fâcher et ruiner la carrière d'un militaire ou fonctionnaire. Henry, pas contre, va lui raconter ô combien la perte de Seringapatam et de la mort de Tippoo l'a atteint. Henry a vu les yeux de ce grand homme se remplir de larmes 6. Le 2 mars 1800, dans la demeure familiale des Russell, sa cousine germaine, Rose Aylmer, meurt. Sa mémoire est perpétuée dans la poésie de ce nom, par Walter Savage Landor. HYDERABAD (1800) . thumb|260px|Kitty Kirpatrick et son frère, par Chinnery.En 1800, Richard Colley Wesley, marquis de Wellesley, Lord Mornington envoie Russell à Hyderabad comme secrétaire du British Resident à la cour du Nizam de l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad. Son salaire est de 1.200 livres anglaises par année, soit 30.000 francs. À titre de comparaison, un maréchal a une solde annuelle de 40.000 francs et un général de division français touche 14.000 francs. Henry est né en 1783, il a seize ans ! Le Gouverneur général des Indes dit partout qu'il est le jeune homme le plus prometteur qu'il a connu 46. James Kirkpatrick, le British Resident (1798-1805) 7 le trouve vif, intelligent et d'un commerce agréable ... Il n'a pas beaucoup progressé en persan, mais a une maîtrise honorable de l'hindi. Il va devenir son plus proche ami 4. L'année suivante, Henry écrit à un proche : Je suis sûrement un des hommes les plus chanceux qui ont jamais vécu. Deux ans seulement après être arrivé en Inde, j'ai pu en travaillant et en m'appliquant apprendre le persan et commencer l'étude d'autres langues, et sans le demander devenir l'aide-secrétaire du Resident à la cour de son altesse le Nizam, ou, pour parler dans la langue de mes frères européens du corps Diplomatique, le second-secrétaire de la légation. Le salaire est de 800 roupies par mois : assez bien, je pense, pour un garçon de dix-huit ans 6. 800 roupies par mois cela correspond, selon William Dalrymple, à 72.000 euros. Kitty Kirpatrick et son frère, par Chinnery Kitty Kirpatrick et son frère, par Chinnery © Chinnery photo En 1802, Henry II Russell est secrétaire du Resident et il est un ami fidèle de celui-ci. James Kirkpatrick, le considère comme son bras droit. Leur rôle auprès du Nizam n'est pas facilité par l'état de sante de Mir Akbar Ali Khan Siddiqi Sikander Jah Asaf Jah III (1803-1829). Henry le décrit comme un individu associable et caractériel. Il frappe ses concubines à coups de pied et essaie d'étrangler les membres de sa famille. Même s'il le fait toujours avec des foulards en soie, James Kirkpatrick comprend bien qu'il ne sera jamais l'ami de ce fou 4. En 1804, grâce à James, il est secrétaire général de la Résidence 4. À cette époque Russell se charge désormais des intérêts de la femme de Kirkpatrick, la princesse moghol Khair-un-Nissa (1776-1813), la plus admirable d'entre toutes, petite-nièce du premier ministre de l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad et descendante directe du prophète. Henry arrive à convaincre par un rapport Wellesley (= Lord Mornington), de faire nommer Mir Alam premier ministre en 1804 4. A Preliminary Report on the Russell Correspondance Relating to Hyderabad 1783-1816 remarque que Richard Colley Wesley, marquis de Wellesley, Lord Mornington, pousse l'admiration jusqu'à noter : Ce document fait grand honneur au jugement de Mr Russell, à sa diligence et à sa connaissance de la situation de la cour du nizam d'Hyderabad. Peu de temps après son retour aux Indes, Russell agit déjà en tant que Lord Résident, du fait de la mort de son ami James Kirkpatrick, et cela d’octobre à décembre 1805. Mais le nouveau British Résident, Thomas Sydenham, arrive et ne songe qu’à détruire le travail de son prédécesseur. Russell éprouve la plus grande antipathie pour ce personnage 4. En 1806, au mois d'avril, il va à Calcutta dans le cadre de ses fonctions d'exécuteur testamentaire de James Kirkpatrick 4. Puis à l'automne de la même année, il fait un voyage de mille cinq cents kilomètres pour accompagner Khair-un-Nissa sur la tombe de son mari. Dans les Russell Papers, une lettre du 26 janvier 1807 laisse à penser qu'Henry a fait un enfant à Zora, l'esclave de la bégum 4. Ils louent un immeuble à Chowringhee, car la princesse est très riche et se déplace avec une amie, de nombreux domestiques, et des membres de sa famille. Russell va à des dîners du Gouvernement de Calcutta et des audiences car il espère trouver un emploi plus gratifiant. Russell est le troisième membre de la Commission nommée pour enquêter sur les revendications du Nabab du Carnatique, en 1807. Celui-ci, Azim-ud-Dawla, est contraint de signer un traité cédant l'administration civile et municipale du Carnatique à la British East India Company. Azim-ud-Dawla n'est plus qu'un pantin manipulé par les Anglais. En retour, le Nabab a le droit à un cinquième du total des recettes du Carnatique et des salves de 21 coups de canon. La même année il commande deux bataillons d'infanterie britanniques et les conduit à Basim 8. Russell écrit : Parmi toutes les nations du monde les charmes de nos blondes compatriotes sont sans égal. Malheureusement pour nous, dans cette ville nous n'avons que le rebut 4. Il a un enfant avec une bibi (= maîtresse indigène), de basse extraction. Son fils ne peut, pour cette raison, jouer avec les deux enfants de Kirkpatrick et la bégum 4. Pourtant l’amitié de Russell avec Khair-un-Nissa est un secret connu de tous, et le nouveau général en chef, Barlow, s’en inquiète. Quand le portrait de Khair est fait en 1807 Henry s'empresse de dire qu'elle est mille fois plus belle. Mais comme un jeune homme amoureux, il met une copie de ce portrait en couverture de ses mémoires. Il devient très rapidement l’amant de la belle princesse. Il semble que cette relation date de leur séjour à Calcutta. Sa maison appartient à Russell et un immense portrait de ce jeune officier scandalise les invités. Il écrit à son frère Charles, tu dois la considérer comme une sœur aînée. thumb|center|600px|Carte de l'état princier d'Hyderabad en 1909 (superficie 7 fois la Belgique). SON PREMIER MARIAGE (1808) . Henry II Russell (1783-1852) British Résident de l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad, baronnet. Henry II Russell (1783-1852) British Résident de l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad, baronnet. Archives Guy de Rambaud (PD-Art) © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD De ce fait, Henry est envoyé à Madras. Il y fait la connaissance de la fille de James Henry Casamajor de Egmore (1760-1815) et d'Elizabeth Campbell of Invernell (1763-1839) 9. Russell écrit avec sa modestie habituelle dans une lettre à son frère Charles qu'elle est la plus grande beauté de Madras et lui le meilleur parti 3. James Henry Casamajor est écuyer. C'est un riche marchand qui est vice-président du très écouté du Council (= Conseil de Madras 10. Les Casamajors sont une famille d'origine espagnole. Ils possèdent des archives prouvant qu’ils sont des descendants de la maison royale de Cadix 11. Établis à Bristol et dans les colonies, ils deviennent de riches négociants, des planteurs, ou des administrateurs 12. Russell demande rapidement à son frère Charles d’annoncer à Khair-un-Nissa qu’il se marie avec Jane Casamajor (1789-1808), le 20 octobre 1808, à Madras.Toutefois le mariage a failli ne pas se faire car Henry n'osait annoncer à son père une jeune fille qui a une grand-mère malaise 4. Sa jeune femme meurt de fièvres malignes dès le 29 décembre 1808. Henry fait ériger un beau monument à sa femme qui survit sur le mur sud de St. Mary's à Madras, par John Bacon Junior 13. Il y fait graver une dédicace qui parle de son art de vivre et son ars moriendi (= l’art du décès, l’art de bien mourir). Le chagrin du jeune marié est immense. Il part passer un an en Angleterre, où il passe son temps à écrire des poèmes à la mémoire de sa femme 4. La bégum Khair-un-Nissa est de son côté choquée par ce qu'elle ressent comme une trahison. La jeune femme songe au suicide. Russell ne va pratiquement plus parler d'elle dans ses nombreuses lettres 4. Henry revient d'Angleterre et est nommé British Resident de Poona, le 29 juillet 1809. L'ancien résidant est envoyé à Hyderabad 14. C'est Mountstuart Elphinstone (1779-1859) qui le remplace le 18 février 1811. Mais dans la réalité, Russell n'est plus à Poona dès début 1810. Lord Mornington le prépare à une fonction qu'il connaît bien, British Resident de l'État princier autonome de Hyderabad, mais l'empire britannique va lui faire mener une politique totalement différente de ses prédécesseurs, les Moghols blancs. BRITISH RESIDENT OF HYDERABAD (1811) . thumb|260px|Le Nizam Munir al-Mulk Bahadur (1803-1829).Henry est nommé Lord Résident par intérim de l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad en juin 1810 4. Puis, en mars 1811, Henry Russell est nommé British Resident de l'État princier autonome de Hyderabad par Lord Mornington. Il fixe son salaire à £20.000 par an (= 500.000 francs de 1811, somme énorme), avec un palais magnifique reconstruit du temps de Kirkpatrick par un ami d'Henry, le lieutenant du corps des Madras engineers, Samuel Russell. Hyderabad est un beau pays, avec l'un des climats les plus agréables de l'Inde. Les Russell de Swallowfield, dans le Comté de Berkshire, sont admis dans la baronnie du Royaume-Uni le 10 décembre 1812, à son retour en Angleterre. Son père, premier baronnet, est admis au Conseil Privé du roi (= Privy Council) en 1816. Russell parle couramment ourdou. Il rétablit immédiatement le système des castes et les règles de pureté instaurés par James Kikpatrick. Il chasse toutes les personnes qui se sont montrées déloyales envers son ancien protecteur et ami, James Kirkpatrick 4. Henry défend toutefois à la cour et aux Indes les intérêts britanniques. Il pousse le Nizam à signer des traités où il accepte que les troupes britanniques postées à la ville d'Hyderabad soient renforcées. Malgré cela, Shums-oul-Oumrah, cousin du Nizam, fera devant l'historien et officier britannique, Édouard de Warren, un éloge de Russell, qui est vénéré comme jadis Bussy et Monsieur Raymond. Henry II Russell connaît merveilleusement les mœurs et les langues des Indiens. Les hautes classes indigènes n’apprécient pas ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des traitres à leur nation et se marient avec leurs filles ou se convertissent à la religion musulmane 15. Khair-un-Nissa et sa mère retournent à Hyderabad, mais il ne cherche pas à la revoir. Pourtant, pendant l’été 1813, Lady Mary Hood, femme de l’amiral Samuel Hood, visite Hyderabad et demande à rencontrer quelques femmes de la ville d'Hyderabad de haut rang. Henry Russell, en tant que Lord Résident, demande à Khair-un-Nissa de venir à sa résidence. Il lui parle pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Mais elle meurt dans les mois qui suivent de chagrin. Le père du British Résident avait interdit à ses fils d’épouser des indiennes. Cette attitude va se généraliser chez les Britanniques vers 1850. Avant son second mariage, Russell écrit à Lady Mary Hood pour lui demander de pouvoir être enterré à sa mort à St. Mary's, auprès de sa première épouse. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lui parler de son ancienne maîtresse en des termes émouvants. A cette époque, sous le pseudonyme de Civis, Russell écrit des lettre sur les réalités de l'Inde anglaise. Elles sont éditées sous le titre : Letters of Civis upon the India question, London : C. Chapple, 1813. Revenu en Angleterre, il va écrire d'autres lettres qui viennent d'être publiées. thumb|center|600px|Résidence du gouverneur anglais à Hyderabad du temps d'Henry II Russell of Swallowfield. SON SECOND MARIAGE (1816) . thumb|260px|Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine.La carrière de Russell doit beaucoup au gouverneur Wellesley, mais celui-ci est accusé d’avoir dilapidé l’argent anglais et celui de l’East India Company (= Honorable Compagnie de l'Inde Orientale ou H.E.I.C.). Il doit rentrer en Grande-Bretagne, comme lui par la suite. Le marquis est marié à une très belle française, Hyacinthe-Gabrielle Roland. C’est peut-être elle qui va donner envie à John d’épouser une française, mais pas une comédienne. Henry II Russell est riche. Il va revenir encore jeune en Angleterre avec £ 85.000, soit plus de 2.000.000 de francs-or de l'époque. Avec toutes ses dépenses ou presque de payées et £20.000 de revenus annuels, il n'a pas besoin de se faire verser des commissions. D'ailleurs, les débats au sein de l'East India House. en 1825 et les archives d'Hyderabad démontrent que cette rumeur est totalement infondée 16. Son successeur Charles Metcalfe affirme que Russell a été trompé par la banque Palmer et Cie., et il est le plus à même de connaître les faits. Charles Metcalfe doit avoir eu les meilleures occasions de se former un jugement sur le sujet. Metcalfe le 17 mars 1821, parle des emprunts fait à cette banque comme d'une nécessité et dit qu'ils peuvent aider à assurer la prospérité d'un pays et que les intérêts de la compagnie n'ont pas été concernés par les prêts destinés à moderniser l'état princier 16. Outre sa solde énorme, Russell a une famille riche et il se marie avec des femmes qui ont des dots importantes. En 1816, durant un congé de ses fonctions de British Résident de l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad, Russell en profite pour se marier en Picardie, avec Marie Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine (1793-1872), le 13 novembre 1816 à Compiègne. Il devient le gendre de Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine. Une partie des Mottet vont se retrouver officiers au service du Nizam ou des Britanniques. Pondichéry n'est qu'une poussière d'empire. Marie Clotilde est la belle-sœur du général John Doveton et de George Chaplin Holroyd 17. Selon William Dalrymple, elle détrône une autre bibi, Luft-un-Nissa, peut-être cousine de Khair 4. Dès son arrivée à la Rédidence, la fille du gouverneur-baron Mottet de La Fontaine habituée malgré ses 19 ans à commander de très nombreux domestiques et tenir une maison va surveiller la traite des bufflones. Mais les bufflones peu habituées à voir des blancs la chargent et l'obligent à se réfugier dans les cuisines. Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine va écrire le manuscrit de Swallowfield and its owners, que sa belle-fille Constance Lennox (1832-1925) va corriger et faire éditer. L'histoire de sa famille Mottet est fort ancienne : * Les Mottet de Provence * Les Mottet en Ile-de-France * Les Mottet de La Fontaine (Indes) Louis Mottet de La Motte (1651-1733) x (1683) Marguerite Herlaut (1667-1735), sœur de Nicolas-Jérôme Herlaut ¦ +-> Anne Mottet (1685-1765) ¦ x (1711) Nicolas Rémond (1678-1727) ¦ ¦ +-> Anne Catherine Rémond (1712-1786) ¦ ¦ x (1741) Jean-Michel Chevotet (1698-1772) ¦ ¦+-> Anne Michelle Chevotet (1743-1807) ¦ ¦ x (1765) Jean-Baptiste Chaussard ¦ ¦ +-> Pierre-Jean-Baptiste Chaussard ¦ ¦+-> Louise Gabrielle Rémond (1720-1804) ¦ x (1752) Jean Valade (1710-1787) ¦ ¦+-> Antoinette Mottet (1686-1754) ¦ x Pierre II Moreau de Champlieu ¦ ¦ +-> Nicolas Mottet de La Motte (1693-1768), baron x (1723) Madeleine Coustant, fille de Charles Coustant de Belle-Assise. ¦+-> Madeleine Mottet (1724-1808). ¦ x (1757) Louis Segoing, ¦ +-> François Mottet (1728-1808) ¦ +-> Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine (1735-1811) ¦ x (1763) Jeanne Agathe Le Proux de La Rivière (1735-1811) ¦ ¦ +-> Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud ¦ ¦ x (1785) Benoît de Rambaud (1750-1787) ¦ ¦ ¦ +-> Auguste de Rambaud ¦ ¦ +-> Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine x (1787) Marie Marguerite Villon de Fécamp ¦ +-> Victorine Mottet de La Fontaine x (1808) John Doveton ¦ ¦ +-> Édouard Mottet de la Fontaine (1795-1884) ¦ x 1828 Georgia Fallowfield (1811-1881) ¦ ¦ +-> Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine ¦ x (1816) Henry II Russell ¦ ¦ +-> Charles Russell de Swallowfield ¦ ¦ ¦ ¦ +-> George Russell de Swallowfield ¦ ¦ x (1867) Contance Lennox ¦ ¦ +-> Marie Clothilde Russell ¦ ¦ x (1903) Arthur Ernest Guinness of Iveagh ¦ ¦ +-> Aileen Sibell Mary Guinness ¦ ¦ x (1927) Brindsley Sheridan Bushe Plunket ¦ ¦ +-> Doon Aileen Plunket ¦ ¦ x James Leveson-Gower, cousin de la Reine ¦ ¦ +-> Adolphe Mottet de La Fontaine x (1829) Élisabeth de Warren ¦ +-> Claire Mottet de La Fontaine ¦ x (1869) Prosper d’Épinay +-> Marie Mauricia d’Épinay +-> Georges d’Épinay. LA RUSSELL'S BRIGADE . thumb|260px|Badge de la Russell’s Brigade (lion des Russells avec sa croix).thumb|261px|Le Général [[John Doveton 1783-1857), de l'armée des Indes, marié à la sœur de son épouse. Uniforme de Major General, avec la médaille de Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath (KCB).]]thumb|261px|Fantassins de sa brigade.John Doveton se marie avec Victorine Mottet de La Fontaine en 1808. Ses beaux-frères sont des officiers anglais et l’un deux est Russell. Victorine Mottet chez ses parents était servie par de nombreux domestiques. 32, par exemple dans leur résidence la plus fréquente, celle de la rue des Capucins (= rue Romain Rolland) à Pondichéry. Heureusement pour elle, John va monter en grade et occuper des fonctions qui vont lui permettre d’assurer un train de vie décent à sa jeune épouse. Tout commence pourtant mal pour John Doveton ! Un an après leur mariage, les Dovetons et d’autres officiers se rebellent contre le nouveau Gouverneur-Général. Les unités militaires de Madras se mutinent. Elles sont commandées par des officiers anglais, victimes de vexations multiples. Les cipayes, au nombre de 45.000 nommes, massés en corps d'armée à Hyderabad, à Seringapatam, à Chitteldroug, se battent aux côtés de leurs chefs qu’ils vénèrent. Le général Doveton (son oncle à la mode de Bretagne), le colonel Bell, le major de Havilland dirigent la mutinerie. Les artilleurs, souvent d’origines européennes, se joignent aux insurgés. Plusieurs officiers anglais et de fidèles indigènes sont massacrés lors de la répression par les troupes loyalistes. Cela n’est pas le cas des deux John Doveton et comme il faut bien des officiers pour diriger les troupes indiennes du Nizam, le nôtre est fait major le 1er septembre 1810. Henry Russell ajoute à la division d'infanterie et d'artillerie qui existe déjà, une brigade de cinq régiments de cavalerie irrégulière, commandés par des officiers européens ; parmi lesquels ses autres beaux-frères Adolphe et Édouard Mottet de La Fontaine, beaux-frères également du général John Doveton. Henry II Russell conserve et ajoute même un certain nombre d'officiers locaux, recommandés par leur mérite personnel, sans s'inquiéter de leur couleur ou de leur naissance 19. thumb|260px|Thomas Theophilus Metcalfe, Directeur comme son père de la Compagnie des Indes, famille alliée aux Russell.Le futur colonel John Doveton va faire de la Russell’s Brigade l'une des unités les plus disciplinées et les plus compétentes de l’histoire militaire. Henry II Russell de Swallowfield trouve l'insécurité dans les zones rurales inadmissible. Le désordre est partout. Les troupes indigènes se comportent comme des voleurs et des pillards. Mais l'utilisation de bataillons européens est fortement restreinte selon les accords du Nizam conclus avec la Compagnie des Indes. Les bataillons européens sont destinés à être déployée par la Compagnie des Indes dans le but de protéger le Nizam. Donc, Russell décide de créer de nouveaux bataillons formées d'Indiens. En 1816, le gouvernement britannique permet à Russell de former sa propre brigade, Connu sous le nom de Brigade Russell ou Armée de Russell. The East India military calendar nous dit que grâce à des marches presque quotidiennes et harassantes, il réussit à anéantir les bandes armées qui dévastent le royaume. C'est cette armée ainsi réorganisée, sans équivalent jusqu'alors en Inde, qui participe en 1817 et 1818, dans la division du général Doveton, au sein de l’armée du Deccan, à la Troisième guerre anglo-mahratte. Elle s’y fait remarquer par sa bravoure et son efficacité. Les deux John Doveton, dont le nôtre avec des renforts, contribuent largement à la défaite des troupes du royaume de Nagpur, à Sitabalsi, le 27 novembre 1817. Appa Sahib se rend 19. Après la bataille de Koregaon (1er janvier 1818), pendant laquelle 800 Britanniques vainquent 28.000 Indiens, son beau-frère participe avec son régiment à la poursuite du peshwâ, Baji Râo et des survivants de l’armée des Mahrattes, jusqu’en mai 1818. John Doveton sert sous les ordres de son oncle, le général de brigade John Doveton, commandant le 2e division. Ce dernier lui confie le commandement d’un détachement en juin 1818, avec comme mission de poursuivre, par Aseerpettah, le bras droit du peshwâ Baji Râo, Trimbuckjee Danglia, qui refuse de se rendre, même après la reddition de son chef. Cette traque est très longue et emmène Doveton bien loin à l'ouest 20. Gautam Sharma, démontre, dans Valour and sacrifice: famous regiments of the Indian Army, que Doveton et Russell ont réussi à faire de bandes armées indisciplinées des unités d’élite. Sir John Doveton est nommé lieutenant-colonel le 15 juin 1819. Il n’est colonel que le 5 juin 1829, certainement du fait de sa participation à la mutinerie. Thomas Theophilus Metcalfe Néanmoins les frères et les sœurs Mottet accompagnés de leurs épouses et époux, malgré leurs lentes promotions, se distraient. Les soldes sont très importantes. D'ailleurs, leur cousin Auguste de Rambaud, ancien Commissaire des guerres en demi-solde, nommé Directeur de la loge de Cassimbazar essaie de se mettre au service du Nizam. Mais en vain ! Les postes sont réservés aux Britanniques. Édouard de Warren, jeune Français, mais fils d'officier de l’armée anglaise, ne devient officier que grâce à l’appui de Wellington. Il écrit que : Près du village de Teindevanum, non loin du bungalow des voyageurs, est une délicieuse villa , séjour de fantaisie du général Doveton, qu'on appelle aussi sa folie (Doveton’s folly). Au milieu d'un beau jardin au bord d'un petit lac, dans le fond d'une vallée plantée comme un parc d'Angleterre, elle élève sa légère colonnade, ses kiosques chinois, et projette autour d'elle à l'orientale ses vérangues de bois sculpté. C'est un mélange de tous les genres, une composition mixte, entre le rangmahl indou, le cottage anglais et le voluptueux harem. C'est un vrai conte de Shéhérazade, un petit paradis, en un mot, où le vieux guerrier vient encore rêver à ses combats et à ses houris d'autrefois 19. Édouard de Warren est le frère de l’une des belles-sœurs de John. Il écrit une longue étude sur l’Inde anglaise, où il parle de cette époque pendant laquelle 50.000 Européens chassent le tigre, se font servir par des dizaines de domestiques et administrent le sous-continent indien, bâtissant des ponts, des écoles et des hôpitaux. C'est l'armée ainsi réorganisée, sans équivalent jusqu'alors en Inde, qui participe en 1817 et 1818, dans la division du général John Doveton, au sein de l’armée du Deccan, à la quatrième et dernière guerre anglo-mahratte, où elle se fait remarquer par sa bravoure et son efficacité 21. Par la suite, le contingent de Hyderabad est constamment occupé à maintenir l'ordre et à réprimer un banditisme sans cesse renaissant. Les effectifs du Hyderabad Contingent sont en 1826 de 50.000 hommes. Mais, la brigade Russell coûte cher. Les avances se montent à 240.000 livres et en 1819. Russell a emprunté £600.000 (= 15.000.000 de francs de l'époque !!!). Car il veut que ses hommes soient bien payés, bien encadrés, qu’ils aient de beaux uniformes, des armes modernes et les plus beaux chevaux. Il fait construire des casernes avec des bungalows pour les officiers qui existent encore. Critiqué, Henry Russell donne sa démission en 1820. Son successeur est un ami du nom de Metcalfe. Son frère était mariée avec une cousine germaine d'Henry. Il est fils et frère de deux directeurs de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Henry quitte l'État princier autonome d'Hyderabad, va au Bengale et de là, part en Angleterre avec sa femme, son fils Henry (1819-1847) et sa fille Anna, qui est née le 4 septembre 1820. La famille Russell achète Swallowfield Park à cette époque. thumb|center|600px|Doveton House. SAINTE HÉLÈNE (1821) . thumb|261px|Timbre de Saint-Hélène en l'honneur de Sir William Webber Doveton (1753 - 1843).En rentrant à la maison de l'Inde en 1821, Russell et sa femme s'arrêtent à Sainte-Hélène où ils sont restés quelque temps. Bien sûr, l'objet principal de leur visite est de voir Napoléon; ce désir, commun à tous les visiteurs de l'île, étant accentué par le fait que la Lady est Française. Pendant deux ou trois ans après son arrivée, Bonaparte a reçu presque tout le monde, mais il refuse désormais de voir de nouvelles personnes 6. Toutefois, le général Bertrand et sa femme disent à Sir Henry et à Lady Russell que Napoléon va leur accorder un entretien. Mais Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine est royaliste et son mari un proche de Wellington et ses frères et ils ont le tort d'informer le colonel Thomas Read, qu'ils ne veulent pas lui donner le titre d'empereur. Le général Bertrand leur dit que c'est obligatoire. Henry dit au revoir à la famille de Sir Doveton, père de John Doveton, beau-frère de sa femme, et quitte l'île fier de ne pas s'être abaissé à faire des courbettes devant celui qu'il considère comme un usurpateur. Mais dans les écrits de sa femme et de sa bru, on devine néanmoins une réelle fascination pour le grand homme. Son frère Charles peut le rencontrer, grâce au père de John Doveton qui est un proche de l'empereur en exil et un personnage célèbre qui a été timbrifié 6. RETOUR AU ROYAUME-UNI (1820-1852) . D'UN CHÂTEAU L'AUTRE (1820-1828) . thumb|262px|Château de Swallowfield Park (Berkshire) en 1820, du temps des Russell.thumb|260px|Swallowfield Park où va vivre Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine.Henry est en colère du fait des rumeurs qui entourent son départ. Et puis il est malade. A Swallowfield Park, château et terre que son père a achetés, et dont il est titré baronnet, il n'a pas vraiment sa place. Comme l'écrit Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine, son père s'est à peine occupé de lui pendant ses séjours à Calcutta. Sa mère, Anna Barbara Whitworth (1764-1814), est morte à Seven Oaks, loin de son mari. Son père vit au 62 Wimpole Street, à Londres et dans son château. Henry s'installe provisoirement dans le quartier de Saint Mary-St Marylebone Road, à Londres, où est baptisée sa fille Anna en 1821. Puis il vit à Sutton Park, dans le Bedfordshire. En 1823, Mary (1822-1893) est baptisée à Eyworth, Bedfordshire. Charles Russell naît chez ses cousins, les comtes de Limerick, à Southern Hill Park, dans le Berkshire, près de Reading dont son oncle va être le député. INSTALLATION A SWALLOWFIELD PARK . thumb|260px|Henry II Russell, deuxième baronnet de Swallowfield et British Résident de l'important État princier autonome d'Hyderabad.thumb|262px|Le salon de Swallowfield Park et la collection de tableaux de peintres célèbres Russell.Toutefois, en 1828 quand naît son fils, George Russell il vit au château familial de Swallowfield Park. Russell prend, à la mort de son père, le titre de baronnet. Il va vivre jusqu'à sa mort au château de Swallowfield Park qui a été aménagé par son père. Il gère son patrimoine. Leurs enfants, du fait du climat, de l’hygiène et de la qualité des soins médicaux britanniques,vont vivre. La partie plus ancienne de Swallowfield Park a été principalement établie par le deuxième comte de Clarendon, Henry Hyde, en 1689-90. Tolman était le contrôleur des travaux et le roi Guillaume III d'Angleterre, prince d'Orange (1650-1702), l'architecte. Le château est, paraît-il, hanté par le fantôme d'un soldat cavalier royaliste mort pendant la guerre civile. Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine a-t-elle eu peur des revenants ? Elle offre en 1841 le thé à Kitty Kirkpatrick, la fille de l'ami de son mari et de Khair-un-Nissa. Celle-ci veut récupérer le portrait d'elle et son frère par Chinnery. Certes Henry n'est pas là, mais à sa mort elle en hérite 4. Le manoir d'Arborfield, propriété des Russell (Reading, Beckshire) Le manoir d'Arborfield, propriété des Russell (Reading, Beckshire) Gravure ancienne © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD Russell ramène à Swallowfield Park de ses voyages en France et en Italie un grand nombre d'objets datant de l'antiquité, des meubles et surtout des toiles. Sa femme et sa bru nous disent dans Swallowfield and its owners qu'il achète la plus grande partie du manoir d'Arborfield Hall, vieux de mille ans. Selon A History of the County of Berkshire, cela n'est pas exact 22. C'est son frère Charles qui achète George Pelsant Dawson. Mais celui-ci n'a pas d'enfant et il l'achète peut-être en son nom mais pour son frère. C'est le fils d'Henry, George Russell de Swallowfield, qui va en être le seigneur à sa mort. Henry achète la terre de Kenny 6. Mais, Henry Russell devient juge et se soucie de la misère des paysans. Le 5 novembre 1833, il dresse une liste de quinze chefs de famille de sa paroisse qui nécessitent des secours. Il explique aux destinataires de la lettre qui contient cette liste que ces hommes ne peuvent survivre avec les seuls aides des paroissiens riches. Presque chaque travailleur de la paroisse y figure, excepté les domestiques des châteaux. Il s’agit pourtant, selon lui, d’hommes courageux. Sur 390 habitants, quinze familles, parfois nombreuses, ne peuvent acheter du pain. Certes, Henry Russell, magistrat de Swallowfield, observe une grande proportion de maisons dégoutantes et misérables dans leur aspect. Si certains pauvres survivent en ayant de grands potagers et en élevant des porcs, d’autres se saoûlent et prêchent la révolution. Ceux-là, les contribuables ne peuvent les aider. Pendant les émeutes de la faim, il n'y a aucun incendie, aucune émeute et aucune lettre menaçante dans sa paroisse. Cela est dû en partie au fait que le baronnet et sa femme, Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine, donnent une partie de leurs revenus aux pauvres et agissent pour que les pauvres soient secourus. WELLINGTON ET L'AFFAIRE LOUIS XVII . Agathe de Rambaud, née Mottet, par Jacques Commarmond. Agathe de Rambaud, née Mottet, par Jacques Commarmond. d'après des gravures d'époque. Cette toile est un cadeau du Docteur Jacques Commarmond à son ami Guy de Rambaud. © Guy de RAMBAUD Guy de RAMBAUD thumb|260px|Sir Arthur Wellesley Duke of Wellington.La duchesse de Berry, qui rencontre de temps en temps sa cousine germaine Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud à Montfort-l'Amaury, reçoit Clotilde à Londres, mais il est surtout question du frère de sa belle-sœur, Élisabeth de Warren, qui veut être officier dans l'armée britannique des Indes. La duchesse de Berry aide Édouard de Warren à être accepté comme officier dans l'armée britannique des Indes à la demande de la Clotilde Mottet-Russell 15. Lady Russell essaie bien de lui parler du prétendant, reconnu par sa parente, qui se dit être Louis XVII, mais en vain. Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine va essayer de convaincre un autre personnage, lui aussi très célèbre, d'aider le prétendant qui a dû s'exiler à Londres, de vainqueur de Waterloo, Wellington. Sir Henry est l'ancien protégé du frère du duc. Il a beaucoup d'admiration pour plusieurs membres de cette famille. Le duc de Wellington, son voisin, le verrait bien au Parlement car il trouve qu'il parle bien. Arthur Wellesley de Wellington est donc son ami. Il se retrouve plongé au cœur de l'énigme autour de la mort de Louis XVII du fait de la jeune Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine (1795-1872). Comme sa cousine germaine, Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud, qui a élevé le Dauphin de sa naissance le 27 mars 1785 au 10 août 1792, Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine est sûre que celui qu’on a appelé Charles-Guillaume Naundorff, est le duc de Normandie, Louis XVII. Elle essaie, en vain, de convaincre le général Arthur Wellesley de Wellington. Ce dernier écrit à Sir Henry Russell de Swallowfield une lettre dans laquelle il lui demande des explications : Le duc a reçu une lettre insolente de la personne qui se fait appeler le duc de Normandie. Dans ce courrier à son ami Russell, de son château de Walmer, le 20 septembre 1839, le duc se plaint longuement de l’attitude de sa femme. Il regrette que celui qui se fait appeler le duc de Normandie, soit au courant d’une conversation entre Lady Russell et lui-même. Il ajoute : Je n'ai pris aucune note de cette lettre. Ce qui laisse supposer que ce courrier a été détruit immédiatement, car Arthur Wellesley de Wellington juge certainement compromettant de conserver un courrier de Naundorff. UN INTELLECTUEL AMI D'AUTRES INTELLECTUELS . thumb|260px|La bibliothèque des Russell à Swallowfield Park.thumb|258px|George Russell, juriste, homme d'affaires, député conservateur, 4e baronnet de Swallowfield.Clotilde Mottet-Russell et son mari vivent dans une magnifique propriété, très appréciée de Charles Dickens, de Wilkie Collins, de William Makepeace Thackeray, de Charles Kingsley et de Mary Russell Mitford. Le parc de 10 ha s’étend jusqu’aux rives de la rivière Loddon. Wilkie Collins a 14 ans quand il rencontre pour la première fois Henry et son épouse, Clotilde Mottet de la Fontaine et leurs fils aîné en janvier 1838. Les Russells rejoignent la famille de Wilkie Collins pour une visite de Pompéi et d’Amalfi ensemble. A la fin de sa vie, Henry Russell ressemble de plus en plus à William Pitt dans sa façon d'être et la ressemblance de leurs traits est certaine si l'on se réfère au buste du grand homme exécuté par Chantrey, en 1822. Nous savons par un courrier de Sir Henry Russell, trop développé pour que nous puissions le donner en entier, qu'il est sculpté lui-aussi par ce grand artiste. Qu'on nous permette d'en extraire quelques passages. . Sir Henry Russell débute en racontant l'origine de ses relations avec Chantrey. Quelques amis, avec lesquels il avait partagé les ennuis des fonctions publiques dans l'Inde, veulent avoir un buste de lui, et le conduisent chez l'éminent sculpteur. Sir Henry, peu familier avec la pratique de la statuaire, rapporte en détail comment est faite la première esquisse , puis la maquette, et, celle-ci terminée, comment Chantrey, coupant l'argile , à l'endroit du cou , avec une ficelle un peu forte, fait tourner la tête sur le pivot de bois qui soutient le tout, pour lui donner ainsi le degré de torsion voulu par la pose qu'il a adoptée. Les séances, continue sir Henry Russel, ne sont point une fatigue, mais un vrai plaisir. La conversation de Chantrey, toujours gaie, est souvent instructive... 23. Henry II Russell fait aussi des recherches étymologiques sur les langues anciennes, notamment l’ancien hébreu, le Castillan... Il se plaint dans une lettre à un ami, William Talbot, datant du 4 juin 1847, que sa fille Anne, qui recopie ses textes avec des calligraphies anciennes, soit encore un peu inexpérimentée. Il est vrai qu’il souffre de crises de paralysie et d’une grave affection oculaire et peut donc difficilement écrire. Sir Henry Russell est encore en vie quand Mary Russell Mitford s’installe dans un cottage à Swallowfield, mais il est déjà très malade. Une crise affole cet écrivain très sensible. CIVIS George Russell, juriste, homme d'affaires, député conservateur, 4e baronnet de Swallowfield George Russell, juriste, homme d'affaires, député conservateur, 4e baronnet de Swallowfield © Anonyme "Swallowfield and its owners", Russell, Constance Charlotte Elisa Lennox Henry, aux Indes comme au Royaume Uni, donne des avis sur n'importe quel sujet, et à chaque fois il est très écouté. Après avoir écrit à Hyderabad et Calcutta des lettres éditées en 1813 sous le titre Letters of Civis upon the India question, avec le même pseudonyme de Civis il écrit en Angleterre d'autres lettres dans le Times qui viennent d'être éditées : The Letters Of Civis On Indian Affairs, General Books 2009. Il vient aussi d'être réédité chez Borders : Letters Of Civis On Indian Affairs: From 1842 To 1849 (1850). Cet ouvrage, dans sa version de 1850, est consultable sur google livres. Le rédacteur du Times apprécie beaucoup ses lettres et a l'espoir que Civis fera réagir l'opinion publique et changer la politique menée en Inde orientale par les Britanniques. Les lettres sont lues avec la plus grande attention, et semblent contenir de bonnes vues sur la politique à poursuivre en ce qui concerne l'empire et dont le public ne semble se rendre compte que seulement à leur lecture. La revue des deux mondes, lors de l'insurrection de 1857, rappelle les paroles prophétiques d'Henry Russell-Civis : Un autre Anglais connaissant parfaitement l'Inde, sir Henry Russell, disait aussi : « Le danger que nous avons le plus à redouter est sous nos pieds. Une révolte bien menée de nos sujets indigènes, ou un grand mécontentement de nos troupes indigènes, voilà l'événement qui menace le plus probablement notre puissance, et la sphère de ce danger est nécessairement agrandie par chaque nouvelle adjonction de territoire. L'accroissement de nos sujets, plus encore de nos troupes indigènes, augmente, non pas notre force, mais notre faiblesse. Entre eux et nous, il ne peut y avoir échange de sentiments. Nous serons toujours des étrangers, et l'objet de la haine et de la jalousie que ne cesse jamais d'inspirer une domination étrangère. Ces avertissements n'empêchèrent pourtant pas le dernier gouverneur-général de l'Inde, lord Dalhousie, de pousser à toute extrémité le système d'annexion, et seulement sous son administration la domination anglaise s'augmenta de treize royaumes ou états indiens comprenant un territoire plus grand que celui de la Grande-Bretagne. Nous accumulons ici les témoignages des Anglais les plus éclairés et les plus compétents, parce qu'ils ont plus d'autorité... 24. SA MORT ET SA DESCENDANCE . SA MORT (1852) . Charles Russell, 3e baronnet de Swallowfield, colonel du régiment des grenadiers de la Garde, défendant batterie Sandrag. Charles Russell, 3e baronnet de Swallowfield, colonel du régiment des grenadiers de la Garde, défendant batterie Sandrag. ( bataille d'Inkerman, guerre de Crimée) © Desanges Swallowfield and its owners , Constance Lennox Après la mort de son mari, le 19 avril 1852, Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine devient l'amie de Mary Russell Mitford et elle s’occupe comme une mère de ce pauvre être fragile. Clotilde décède à 78 ans, au milieu des siens, qui vont se marier avec des membres de la plus haute aristocratie britannique. Henry est mort vingt avant sa femme. Charles Kingsley écrit dans différents courriers qu’il a perdu plusieurs voisins et amis cet hiver-là, dont son voisin le plus intéressant et son meilleur ami. Et il ajoute : Sir Henry Russell est le digne successeur du prince Clarendon. Henry Russell avait continué à mener ses affaires jusqu’à son dernier soupir et défendre les intérêts de la pauvre Kitty Kirkpatrick, fille de son ancienne maîtresse indienne et de James Kirkpatrick. Il demande à un ami banquier anglo-indien de dégarnir son modeste compte de la banque Binny de Madras pour aider financièrement la grand-mère de la princesse qui vivait dans la misère. La lettre suivante de Gérald Wellesley (1809-1882), neveu du duc de Wellington, Doyen de Windsor, est écrite de Strathfieldsaye à Clotilde Mottet de La Fontaine, en 1852, après la mort de Sir Henry : Ma chère Madame Russell, Nous avons en effet eu l'occasion cette année d'essayer de nous réconforter et parler de notre amitié réciproque. Je suis sûr que ceux que vous n'arrivez pas à oublier la perte que j'ai subie et votre douleur est identique à la mienne. En effet, du fait que j'avais l'habitude de recevoir des nouvelles de mon père et de Charles (une génération disparue), j'ai toujours considéré Sir Henry en tant qu'une des anciennes gloires de notre empire en Inde, parmi ceux qui se sont élevés à première place et à la célébrité. Je me rappelle combien de fois le duc a parlé du discours célèbre de Sir Henry après son retour, en arrivant toujours à la même conclusion : "c'est le meilleur discours que j'ai jamais entendu". Son père est le plus jeune frère de Wellington. Charles c'est le frère cadet d'Henry Russell et le duc c'est l'oncle de Gérald. Henry Dawson Greene à l'âge de deux ans. Henry Dawson Greene à l'âge de deux ans. © William Blake Richmond en 1864 Copie SA DESCENDANCE . thumb|260px|Sir Charles Russell (Inkermann, 5 novembre 1854).Henry II Russell est le père de : * Charles Russell de Swallowfield * George Russell de Swallowfield * Mary Russell (1822-1894) se marie avec le colonel Dawson Cornelius Greene of Slyne and Whittington Hall (1822-1897), écuyer. Ils sont les parents du colonel-comte Henry Dawson Greene of Slyne and Whittington Hall (1862-1912) [25). * Priscilla Russell (1830-1924) se marie le 25 avril 1865 avec George Brackenbury (1827-1895), diplomate et historien. Après sa mort, sa veuve, selon Byways in Berkshire and the Cotswolds, devient très amie avec Mary Russell Mitford. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. Marine, économie et société: Un exemple d'interaction : ravitaillement de la Royal Navy durant la guerre de sept ans, Volume 4 de Sciences, techniques et civilisations du Moyen Âge à l'aube des Lumières, Christian Buchet, Champion, 1999, p. 135. 2. All in due time: the collected essays and broadcast talks of Humphry House, Essay Index Reprint Series, Humphry House, Ayer Publishing, 1972, p.588. 3. Gentleman's Magazine, Volume 160, F. Jefferies, 1837. 4. William Dalrymple, Le Moghol blanc, Noir sur Blanc 2005. 5. Peter Wood, Vassal State in the Shadow of Empire, Pamer's Hderabad 1799-1867, Ph. D. University of Wisconsin-Madison, 1981, pp. 106/107. 6. Swallowfield and its owners, Constance Charlotte Elisa Lennox Russell (Lady), Longmans, Green, and co., 1901. 7. Annales historiques de la révolution française, organe de la Société des études robespierristes ..., 1930, p. 279. 8. Nizam-British relations, 1724-1857, Sarojini Regani, Concept Publishing Company, 1988 9. Revue de Calcutta, décembre 1852 . 10. Burke's Genealogical and Heraldic History of the Peerage and Baronetage of the British Empire (series 1938-), (Series. London: Shaw Publishing Co. and others, 1938- 101st edition, 1956.), FHL book 942 D22bup 1938, 1967, 1949., p. 1899. 11. Vicissitudes of Fort St. George, David Leighton, BiblioBazaar, LLC, 2009, p. 222. 12. Descent of the family of Casamayorga, or Casamayor, from the royal houses of Castille and Leon, compiled from the archives of the College of arms at Madrid, 1871, Université d'Oxford 13. Fort St. George, Madras; a short history of our first possession in India (1900), Penny, F. E. (Fanny Emily), London, S. Sonnenschein 1900. 14. Vassal State in the Shadow of Empire: Palmer's Hyderabad, 1799-1867, Peter Wood, University of Wisconsin--Madison, 1981. 15. L'Inde anglaise en 1843-1844, Édouard de Warren, Kailash, 2e ed. 2005. 16. The Asiatic journal and monthly register for British and foreign India, China, and Australia, Volume 19, Parbury, Allen, and Co., 1825. 17. Sur les Russell et ce mariage : Annales historiques de la révolution française, organe de la Société des études robespierristes, 1955, p.279 et The Nizam, His History and Relations with the British Government, Henry George Briggs p. 24 ; The Gentleman's Magazine, p. 96 ; The Peerage, Baronetage, and Knightage, of Great Britain and Ireland, Including All the Titled..., Charles Roger Phipps Dod, p. 395. 18. L'Inde anglaise en 1843-1844, de Édouard de Warren, p.209 et 210 et Dictionary of Indian biography Charles Edward Buckland S. Sonnenschein, 1906 et Hyderabad during the residency of Henry Russell, 1811-1820 : a case study of the subsidiary alliance system, Zubaida Yazdani, 1976. 19. Histoire de cf. Wilson de l'armée de Madras, vol. iv, p.129. 20. Margot C. Finn, Université de Warwick, La politique familiale et l'échange de marchandises dans l'Inde britannique, c. 1780-1820. 21. Hyderabad State List of Leading Officials, Nobles and Personages, READ BOOKS, 2007. 22. Parishes: Arborfield , A History of the County of Berkshire: Volume 3 (1923), pp. 200-203 23. Revue britannique: Choix d'articles traduits des meilleurs écrits périodiques de la Grande-Bretagne, Volume 50, Méline, 1850, p.683. 24. La revue des deux mondes, 1857, p.618. 25. Charles Mosley, editor, Burke's Peerage, Baronetage & Knightage, 107th edition, 3 volumes (Wilmington, Delaware, U.S.A.: Burke's Peerage (Genealogical Books) Ltd, 2003), volume 2, page 2327. Bibliographie . * Guy de Rambaud, Maison des Mottet (manuscrit) * Guy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi * Chandernagor, Pondichéry... * THE RUSSELL OF SWALLOWFIELD ARCHIVES * Michel Rougé, La France en Inde, Histoire d'une famille française (manuscrit) * William Dalrymple, Le Moghol blanc. * Dictionnaire généalogique et armorial de l'Inde française. * M. Rougé : Evocation de l'Inde d'autrefois : A propos de la tombe d'Edouard et Georgina Mottet de La Fontaine au cimetière de Dinan, Le pays de Dinan, Année 1995, Tome XV * Warren, Comte Édouard de, L'Inde anglaise avant et après l'insurrection de 1857, Paris, Hachette et Cie, 1858, 2 vol. ou réédition par kailash en 1994. * Michel Rougé, La France en Inde, Histoire d'une famille française (manuscrit) Swallowfield and its owners, Constance Charlotte Elisa Lennox Russell (Lady.), Longmans, Green, and co., 1901 Three generations of fascinating women and other sketches from family history, Constance Charlotte Elisa Lennox Russell (Lady.), Longmans, Green, 1904 Dictionnaire généalogique et armorial de l'Inde française. M. Rougé : Évocation de l'Inde d'autrefois : A propos de la tombe d'Édouard et Georgina Mottet de La Fontaine au cimetière de Dinan, Le pays de Dinan, Année 1995, Tome XV Warren, Comte Édouard de, L'Inde anglaise avant et après l'insurrection de 1857, Paris, Hachette et Cie, 1858, 2 vol. ou réédition par kailash en 1994. Papers of the Russell Family of Swallowfield, Berkshire (Université d'Oxford) Sir Henry Russell II, Bart (1783-1852) Catégorie:Naissance en 1783 Catégorie:Personnalité politique britannique Catégorie:Baronnet Catégorie:Famille Mottet Catégorie:Noblesse britannique Catégorie:Décès en 1852